Various objects, such as the plume of a rocket or other fire, or a hot filament or gas discharge of a lamp, are known to act as sources of radiation having characteristic spectra. There are situations in which it is desirable to determine the location of such a source from a viewing site distant from the source, the location, data including range, elevation and azimuth of the target source from the viewing site. However, a problem arises in that the usual apparatuses for determination of target location, such as active radar, are not operative with the foregoing type of radiant energy signal for a passive determination of the ranging of the source.
Therefore, the need exists for a means of passively determining the range to sources of thermal radiation.